Damn it!
by zaito
Summary: Gintoki has a fearful weeks. No, not a serial killer. Not an alien Amanto invasion. Not a bloody war nor nuclear attack from North Korea. Most likely, his secret admirers came one by one 'attacking' him. One by one realized that Gintoki's a charming uke or seme. BoyxBoy, so if you don't like it, don't read ; my first rated M fic.
1. Gintoki's Day 1

銀さん の 日 1

**Warning!:**

**Boy x Boy (Yaoi)**

**Don't like Don't Read :D**

Note: I decided to rewrite this chapter, but I don't change the story line and plot, -_-

Anyway don't forget to leave a comment about it _ _)

* * *

It was almost dawn. He opened his eyes slowly.

The silver samurai remembering the events that pass through him last night. Oh yes, he was drinking with madao. All night, but poor Gintoki, he couldn't bear consciousness after second round.

"Danna! Danna! What are you doing in the tons of garbage?" A brown haired sadist asked. Gin frowned and mumbled, but not too clear to be heard by the brunette. He barely stand and grab the smaller man shoulder. He seeks something warm since his body has been laying there all night.

"Ah!" Gintoki is unconscious now. The brunette sighed and gave him a shoulder to rest on. Morning breeze feels like a winter snow storm, it's too cold. It's still spring, but the weather today's so abnormal. Sougo decided to bring the silver permed with him. Those two walk through the morning Kabuki Chou.

* * *

Kondou walked from the main gate. He saw a certain man shadow and greeted him with his usual cheerful tone; "Sougo! Have you done your morning patrol?—"

"What the hell that you bring on your shoulder?!" A gorilla faced Kondou Isao screamed, surprised, and frightened at the same time by seeing Sougo and Yorozuya together.

"It's Danna, What else?" The brunette looks really innocent with sleeping Gintoki hang on his shoulder.

"But, Why did you bring him here?" Kondou asked again with a sweat drop right on his face.

"Well, it's simple, I just don't want to meet that China. I detest her." Sougo barged in, left the commander alone. Kondou wants to stop him, but it's too late to stop the sadist. Sougo keeps walking into the barracks, strolled into the washitsu around the barracks. He took a futon out and put off the bigger male. The room was very dark, so Sougo didn't know whose room it was.

"Ugh," the silver permed mumbled again and rolled into Sougo's lap. Silver permed breath reeks of sake as so his body and clothes. Sougo pushes the bigger male away from him. The brunette covers his nose with his hands.

"Uwaa! Danna! Reeks! Take your clothes off!" Sougo commands the sleepy Gin, but it's useless.

"Tch!" Sougo put off the higher man's clothes innocently. His kimono, shirt, pants, belt, obi, and undies that reeks of sake. Anything that smelled like sake and left the perm haired naked. He sighed and talked to the sleeping naked Gintoki; "I'll wash your clothes, you owe me one, Danna."

The sadist sometimes bear children's innocence too.

* * *

Sougo went to the barrack's laundry. He just can let Danna wear such dirty sake–reeks kimono and he can't bear the smell anyway. Five meters in front of him, the Mayora Hijikata Toshirou walks to same direction, looks like he has his dirty clothes to be cleaned. Sougo's reflect went faster than his mind, he threw the Gintoki's kimono, undies, pants, and shirt right in Hijikata's face. Then he dashed to his own room.

"Hijikata! Die!" Sougo yelled and ran away, so Hijikata didn't have a thing to threw his anger on.

"Who was that!? —Huh? This kimono's pattern ... it's yorozuya, right?" He stays there and stare at the kimono. When he thinks about it, the times flew slower than it's usual way. Hijikata can even hears the sound that usually being ignored. The birds on the yard chirping happily. The sounds of wind. The flapping sounds from the crows.

"Oh, come on, maybe it's a new fashion in Edo, right? Nowdays fashion is strange, freak, and unique like this kimono, right? It's not that permed clothes, right?" He said to himself over and over again. But he knows, no one will try this kind of clothes beside Yorozuya! He feels so awkward and idiot. The vice commander decide to put all of the yorozuya like clothes into the washing machine.

* * *

He keeps the silence in him. He's done with that silver perm's dirty clothes. But, something did not went right.

"Oh, Shit, just don't give a damn! I'm tired, I think I'll sleep since yesterday night was tiring." The black haired takes a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it up, puffs the lungs cancer stick.

Yesterday he battled a rookie troupe of space pirates; Erodes. The troupe with a misunderstanding name in Japanese pronunciation has set a bomb in Edo. Hijikata has been investigated into their ship to stop them, but it ended with a big payment. Several ribs cracked, deep wounds around the shoulder and stomach, and a broken lighter.

His room was dark. Only his cigarette lights. A red little flame in the pitch black darkness. He put off his cigarette and closed the sliding door. The demon vice commander put a door stopper after that. Now, nobody would interfere his day. Hijikata stripped and sloped in his futon.

Something rubbed on the black haired man's skin. A skin, a soft skin, but carved into a male body, lay beside him. Hijikata incidentally touched the skin, pulled it and played with it. The black haired man fingered the male body more and more.

"Uhh… Idiot." A voice that the vice commander can recognised. A manly voice, but so cute and sensual to be heard.

"Hmm, it is modern technology? A sex toy that can talking ...with Yorozuya's voice..." Hijikata panicked after his idiocy and put the light on. Obviously, it's him.

A naked silver permed male's sleeping.

* * *

"Yorozuya?! how could he ended in Shisengumi barracks?! And more than that, naked! Looks like it's that Sougo bastard doing." The vice commander just sits on his bed and stares at Gintoki. His mind mumbled and rolled all over the place. As if a parfait rero-rero candy Amanto will take over the world in any second.

Hijikata turned around. Then take a peek into Gintoki's body, his mind talked again inside his head. "I didn't think that he has this kind if body before. It's sculptured perfect with a little sunburn. Huh? Is he have looks this cute before? ... He's a S, so I'm a M? ... WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT!"

"Shit!" Hijikata kicks his blanket fly up to the plain ceiling. Awkwardly, he forgot that Gintoki was naked and the only one blanket was stucked on the Japanese style lamp. Hijikata's mind once again trolling himself. "I mustn't take a look! I must take a look! No, I mustn't! I must take a look! No, I mustn't! I must take a look! No, I mustn't!...I must!"

He turned and stared at Gintoki. Every part of the permed. His heat races as his heartbeats does. His finger gently touch the natural permed guy's manhood. Grabbed it and fondled it gently.

"Akh!" yorozuya screamed a bit. But He's not awake. Such a sensual scream. Hijikata stays frozen, he'll be driven even more crazy if he touch anything else or worse, open all wounds in his body. He screwed, he never feels so amazed before, even when he loves Mashiba. He took a glance at Gintoki again. The devil vice commander blushed.

"...Idiot!" Now he 100% looks like a boy in the yaoi manga. He shook his head and face palmed. The Mayo freak stand up and wear his kimono. Put a spare kimono on Gintoki and give him a piggyback ride home.

Hijikata smiled; "I'm really an idiot."

FYI:

- Washitsu is a Japanese style room

- Actually, Erodes if pronounces in japanese, it sounded like "Ero desu", lol it's my friend's joke XD (ero=hentai)

* * *

**thanks for reading this fic.**


	2. Gintoki's Day 2

銀さん の 日 2

**Warning!:**

**Boy x Boy (Yaoi)**

**Don't like Don't Read :D**

Note: Sorry for my poor English. TTATT My friend beta-ed this, but he's not sure himself (lol, he's a fudanshi) ^w^)/

Anyway don't forget to leave a comment about it _ _)

*I don't really know the best genre for this fic beside romance, maybe Angst?* Slight OkiKagu

* * *

It's eight o clock. Kagura's sapphire blue orbs observed the light blue sky. The morning birds were chirping happily. The little stray cat walked lazily. The Yato girl strolled in the whole town with the big white Sadaharu.

"Ah! Tsumaranai!" Kagura frowning while eating her sukonbu. The morning Kabuki Chou built a marvelous scenery with crowd of people crawling in. The wind flew the cheery blossoms up of the ground. Crafting a drama-like scene. But, it's still empty, no, Kabuki Chou is crowded, but her heart is. Empty.

"Woof!" Sadaharu stopped walking. He looked at a sadistic brunette in a park. The brunette was questioning some pedestrians about something, he looks so concerned. Kagura sure knew who is this brunette. Their eyes met and the man came by.

"Ne, China!" It was him, Sougo Okita. Kagura's natural enemy. Kagura twitched as she saw him. But her anger disappeared after heard his next sentence. "Did you see Danna?"

"...Nope, Why did you ask?"

"... I found him this morning in front of a sake bar, then took him to barrack. But He's gone."

"Then, he must be at home now." Kagura answered lightly.

"But, he wasn't there." The smaller girl stood up facing Sougo one on one. "The problem is, I saw this man this morning while patrolling in Kabuki Chou."

Sougo took his cell phone out. He showed a picture of a one eyed bandaged man in butterfly patterned light purple kimono stood up right in front of Otose bar.  
"Takasugi Shinsuke."

* * *

Hijikata walked. Gintoki's still sleeping like a baby on his back, "What a moron." The vice commander said to himself.

He found a shortcut to Yorozuya's place. It's a tiny road. The shortcut was empty, no one was there. No homeless madao. No stray cats. Not even a single fly. When the black haired walking through the shortcut, a man come from the opposite side. A familiar face. Purple haired with bandage dressed with nasty sadistic smile.

"—Shit!" Hijikata cursed himself. How can he meet a dangerous terrorist on his day off. Moreover, he didn't have any sword with him.

"…Oh my, don't be frightened, vice commander-san. I just want to take the person that laying on your back." Takasugi puffed the long cancer stick while staring at the sleeping permed.

'Clank!' Hijikata took a candy shaped steel that used by Tama to advertising Otose bar. Takasugi chuckled.

"Don't you dare to play me with that toy." Takasugi put his cancer stick off then took out his sword. He smiled a sly smile. "You want to open your wounds? Fine then, I shall grant that wish."

"—?!" Takasugi dashed at maximum speed. Hijikata tried to dodge that, but with only one hand, he couldn't. The dark purple haired slashed and stabbed his sword into vice commander's calf. He also punched the black haired man right on his belly.  
"—Argh!" Hijikata screamed painfully as his yesterday wounds are open in the same time. Strangely, Takasugi missed his target, he was targeting vital area. The one eyed man realized that his left shoulder's dislocated by Hijikata's counter attack before, he's underestimating the vice commander of Shisengumi.

The silver haired awakened by the painful scream.

* * *

"Argh!" A painful voice like that time. The time when he was Shiroyasha. When his comrades die and he can't do anything but fights back. He opened his eyes and stood up by his own. Gintoki pulled Hijikata back, prevent him from falling.

"...Nah, bastard, don't casually kill pedestrian, you terrorist!" Gin glared at Takasugi. He ripped a big part of his kimono and started to bandaging his comrade. Now Gintoki wear a half rippen kimono that exposing his sunburned soft legs.

"Yorozuya?! Since when?!" Hijikata asked angrily. Gintoki just ignore him and keep on bandaging the black haired man's wounds.

"Stay still, you had several wounds around your vital area opened. But, this will do." Gin tightening the bandage.

"Idiot! I still!—Ugh!" Hijikata feels his leg can't be used anymore. Maybe his bone broken? Now it's obvious that Hijikata will not be able to take a single step by himself. Blood leaked out and ran slowly from his stomach and leg. His eyes feels numb, as so as his mouth. Closing his eyes, he couldn't hear a single sound anymore.

A familiar man voice were being heard ;"Don't die, Mayonnaise bastard!"

* * *

Takasugi and Gintoki faced each other. No movement. They just stared each other eyes.

"As I though, you are sexy, Gintoki." Takasugi grinned. Gintoki tried to kick the purple haired, but missed.

"What are you scheming on, Takasugi?!" Gin just randomly picked a long metal scrap and pointing it right on Takasugi's face. The terrorist smiled and laughed.

"No, I'm not scheming anything. I don't think about taking Shogun's head, nor crashing Edo into pieces either. I just want to see you, ..." Takasugi paused. "…Trust me." He grinned and swung his blade against Gin's steel stick. As their blade clanking, they stared each other so intense.

"I can't, Moron!" Gintoki pushed his weapon.

"You're soften, Gintoki." Takasugi laughed a gentle laugh, but put more forces in his sword.

"Tch!, you freak bastard!" Another clanking sounds. Takasugi smirked, put more power this time. The purple haired leaf shaped eyes widened. Their weapons clashing against each other again and again, opposing Gin's weapon with his.

'Crack!' Gintoki's weapon broken, as expected from a rusted metal junk. He has an opening. At that single second, Gin felt that his enemy weapon will stab him right to his heart make him dying in pain. But instead of the heart, he feels his lips has been burned into burst.

"Pardon me." A deep low man voice were resounding in Gintoki's ear. Then a clanking sound between a sword and the ground were being heard. Their lips clashing each other. Takasugi forcefully put his tongue into Gintoki's mouth. An unfamiliar thing barged into his sweet mouth, dancing freely. The silver samurai pushed the one eyed man. Takasugi tasted a deep sweetness from a French kiss. Hot, he'd say.

"Bastard!" Gin punched the one eyed man. His face dyed in red. Sweats were racing down from his forehead. Even he felt so disgusted, his heartbeats were accelerating faster. His breathe echoed in that small road. "That's gross!"

"Don't say that. You're mine after all." Takasugi glared. He licked his lips and looked at the silver permed. "I just came to say that... by the way, that sekuhara vice commander will die from a blood lost if you don't take him to the hospital immediately."

"—! Hijikata! Hang in there!" The devil vice commander's glaring at Takasugi then run out of breath. The black haired couldn't hear or see anything for the last 5 minutes due to a consciousness lack.

"Don't ever lay your finger to my friends again, bastard!" Gintoki glared fiercely, dyed him in anger. The purple haired shook his head and smiled.

"Nope, I can't guarantee you that. See ya then, Gintoki." Takasugi jumped into air and ran on the rooftop. Bansai was watching from the ship. From the Kiheitai's ship, a pink kimono dressed girl threw a long rope for her boss.

The purple haired disappeared from the scene.

* * *

"Shit!" Gin grabbed Hijikata's waist and gave him a princess like ride. The silver samurai is running as fast as he can to reach the hospital. He dashed at maximum speed. "Don't you dare to die! You have to treat me a parfait after this!"

"...So I'm counted as your friends as well, eh? I'm degrading myself." Hijikata chuckled.

"Stop talking too much!" At that time, the black haired saw a part of Gintoki that he never seen before. Sakata Gintoki as Shiroyasha part. The crimson eyes burned in anger and regret. His teeth clenched. His fist that grabbed Hijikata's body is tightening.

Hijikata remains silent. He knew that argue with the current Gintoki will only reveal a part that the silver samurai has been hiding for years.

* * *

Sougo, Sadaharu, and Kagura ran through the Kabuki Chou.

"Gin-chan is in danger!" Kagura shouted at herself worried. The brunette looks at the smaller girl's back.

"Hey..." Sougo grabbed the Yato's hand to stop her.

"What?!" Kagura frowned angrily. But as she saw a serious looks from Sougo, she stops complaining. The older boy stared at Kagura's blue orbs.

"...I was started to think. He's Yorozuya Danna, right?" Kagura's dumbfounded, she didn't get the main points. Sougo sighed and talked again; "I mean, He's your Gin-chan. Do you believe he will die meaninglessly?"

"No! He'll be alright by himself!" Kagura tightening her fist. She paused the conversation. A long silence. Kagura slapped Sougo's hand to get off his hand from her. "But, I'll help my friends when they're in danger, don't get in my way!"

The yato girl keeps on searching Gintoki, left the brunette behind. Sougo sighed and smiled; "What a troublesome fellas..."

* * *

"Overall He's in a good condition. He'll need at least a week to recover." The doctor explained with a gentle smile. Gintoki bowed formally until the doctor left from the white coloured room.

"Sorry." Gin didn't face Hijikata. He didn't want to show his guilty face. "I,if I've awakened faster. You couldn't have to be hurted by him…"

"Huh? Then let that terrorist bastard do What he want? No way, idiot!" It was not very clear, but a simple smile popped out from Gin's face. Hijikata gently pat Gintoki's head. "You... don't act as it was your only problem. White permed bastard idiot."

The permed twitched, now he's angry.  
"...Mayonnaise freak!"

"Azuki beans freak!"

"Otaku!"

"Wait, The otaku is Tosshi, not me!"

"Tosshi is you as well! Idiot!"

"Diabetes bastard!"

"Obesity idiot!"

They looked each other and said it out loud together; "You moron!"

~~~  
FYI:  
- Tsumaranai means boring.  
- Sekuhara is a Japanese slang word for sexual harassment

* * *

**thanks for reading this fic**


	3. Gintoki's Day 3

銀さん の 日 3

**Warning!:**

**Boy x Boy (Yaoi)**

**Don't like Don't Read :D**

Note: Sorry for my poor English. TTATT My friend beta-ed this, but he's not sure himself (lol, he's a fudanshi) ^w^)/

And sorry for the OOCness of the characters, especially Takasugi and Gintoki =_= *bows*

* * *

Today the yorozuya is off as well. Shinpachi go to the kitchen as soon as he can got up from his bed. He cooks some rice and tamagoyaki and packages it in a bento box.

"Ara—! Shin-chan, what's so early?" Otae came by since she smelled something good from the kitchen.

"Ah! Ane ue, it's for Hijikata-san. Gin-san told me to make a lunch box for him yesterday." Shinpachi smiled to his only sister. By hearing the glasses wearing man answer, Otae was dumbfounded.

"Eh? What happened to him?" Suddenly, a gorilla stalker aka Kondou popped out from the oven, make a clanking sound that irritate everyone who hear it.

"Gyaa! What are you doing here?!" Shinpachi freaked out since he saw a naked gorilla faced human came out from an oven. Otae remains smiled as if it's a normal situation.

"He was attacked by dangerous terrorist, but don't worry Otae-san, I'll protect you from any dangerous terrorist in the world!" As soon as Kondou finished his line, Otae tossed him out from the mansion.

"You're the dangerous one!"

Kondou was literally sent flying.

* * *

The sky is so bright today as a typical spring season days, no clouds eliminating the sunlight intensity to the little city. Everyone intend to go for a walk today, as well as the Yato girl. She walked happily, smiled, and hummed a nice song. Though most of people walked on the road, Kagura was the only one who walked on the rooftop.

"Gin-chan! I bought some ice cream!" A China dressed Kagura came from the window with three cups of ice cream. She looks around, turns her head from side to side. "Are?— Where's Gin-chan?"

"Use the door, China." Annoyed Sougo popped out from the ceiling.

"You're one who talk!" Hijikata screamed angrily. How come this 5x5 meters room became a playground for idiots. Yesterday with only him and Gintoki stayed in the room, it was calm enough. Gin just silently stared into Hijikata's eyes, make the black haired blushed in embarrassment. The gaze that Gintoki gave yesterday was so warm and comfortable. It was almost impossible to happen, the goofy trolling yorozuya to be serious and calm.

"Ne, Bakakata, where's Danna?" Sougo asking with a sadist face on. Kagura copycatting him right way.

"It's Hijikata! He's sleeping, look!" The Mayo freak's pointing at the corner of the room. A silver haired man was sleeping with a yesterday ripen Kimono, revealed his delicious looking legs. He was invisible because the white warm blanket was cover 90% of his body. Kagura relieved to see a sleeping Gin-chan, so she just sitting on the window and eating her ice cream.

"Danna! I brought your clothes and bokutou." Sougo poked the permed cheeks. Instead of waking up, Gintoki was leaning against the brunette's lap. His sleeping face rested on Sougo's lap. Brunette hands touched the silver haired head and poked it harder. "Wake up! Yorozuya Danna!"

"Uh-huh? That voice... Sofa?" Gintoki mumbled. The brunette sighed.

"It's Sougo! Open your eyes already!"

"Akh—!" Right after Gintoki can see, he widened his eyes. The permed immediately stood up and took his clothes and bokutou, left Okita in a confusing situation. Sougo's voice resounded quite clearly.

"Danna?"

* * *

"...Danna's face before. It was frightening, it's like a traumatized eyes." Sougo talked to himself in a low volume, so the two other can't hear him. But Kagura knows something was happened.

"Ne! Baka Okita!" Kagura's high voice reached Sougo's mind. Capturing his eyes into the girl's face. The red haired Kagura throws the ice cream to Sougo's lap. "Gin-chan said it's your portion! Eat it!"

"Heh" He chuckled a bit and sighed; "...Baka Danna..."

The brunette eat the ice cream. Let the strawberry flavor melts in his mouth, it's Gintoki's flavor. Sweet delicious sweet. Hijikata put his cigarette off and glanced at Gintoki's ice cream. He took the strawberry flavored ice cream.

"Bakakata! What are you doing?!" Kagura angered. Hijikata keep walking and put it in the freezer.

"Better to not to disappoint that bastard, after all."

**.**

In the same time, Gintoki strolled to the toilet to change. His mind still filled by the Takasugi. He was dreamed the past memories, when four joui patriots was fight together. When he opened his eyes, Takasugi's shadow appeared again. A nostalgic rare smile that give him both happiness and dreadful feelings. Gin still remembered that scene, it was full moon with the cherry blossoms petal fallen like a heavy rain. Right in front of the shrine.

He and Takasugi.

* * *

At that time, the silver permed was still a teenage samurai boy.

"Hargh—!" Gintoki screamed as he swung his wooden sword at Takasugi.

"Weak." The purple haired teased him.

"Shut up!" Gintoki pushed his wooden sword harder and clenched his teeth. The crimson orbs glared fiercely. His silver eyebrows scowled. The permed turns into a hateful demon. Takasugi stopped to move his wooden sword and stepped back.

"Gintoki, stop it." Takasugi threw his wooden sword off. When he faces Gintoki, a slightly invisible sad face was showed.

"Eh?" The permed face changed into the usual goofy one. Takasugi stared into his eyes, the crimson orbs now looks so calm. "What's wrong?"

"Stop it." The purple haired said it again in a lower tone. A heavy toned command.

"Stop?" Gin asks again, still doesn't get it.

"Don't use that kind of expression again!" The purple haired screamed in a dark baritone voice. Takasugi's voice was resounding in the dojo. Echoed. The other ronin in other room even can hear it. The purple head added a more angered voice; "It's annoying!"

"Huh?! What are you talking about, bastard?!" Takasugi glanced at Gintoki and left. Leaving an unanswered question behind.

After Takasugi leave the main dojo, a long haired man come. It's Katsura. He gazes at Gintoki's back now.

"Did something happened, Gintoki?" Katsura asks in his usual calm tone.

"Ne, Zura. ...Do you have ever seen his sad face since sensei dead?" Gintoki asked back. Katsura shook his head to answer it.

The long haired man stared the moon and said in a calm cold tone ; "Zura janai, Katsura da."

* * *

Katsura opens the sliding door, he carried a big white box. Everyone in the room looked at him so intense. Tatsuma stood up beside him and screamed happily; "So, who'll cook today?"

"Yeeey!" the Ronin or Joui is a all men group, so they didn't have a person that expert in cooking, therefore every night they'll decide it by lottery. Most of them were anxious and worried.

"I hope it's not Takasugi-san"  
"Remember the nikujaga accident?"  
"Ugh, my stomach hurt just by hearing that!"  
Takasugi hears everything. He twitched, but as usual he didn't easily leaked his anger out. He just intimidating by spreading some dark aura and killing intention, the other ronin pretending to not see that aura.

Tatsuma picked a lottery from the box randomly, then Katsura picked the lottery after that. When all ronin panicking about their dinner, Gintoki sleeping at the corner of the room and Takasugi just staring at him. Tatsuma and Katsura looked at each other lottery.

"Are you sure?" Katsura whispered.

"You can see that clearly, right?!" Tatsuma screamed in a low volume. They nodded at each other and started to announce the person in charge.

"Today person in dinner charge are Gintoki! ..."  
Everyone in the room yelled in happiness. At least, Gintoki cooks a delicious cake and sweets. Even it is a takoyaki with chocolate sauce or grilled fish with caramel or Fried rice with ice cream on its top, it's still edible. But their nightmare has just started.

"And Takasugi!" Everyone paused, Gintoki even waked up because of the sudden silence. Takasugi glares at the two idiots aka Katsura and Tatsuma. They turned their head away, elbowed each other. The purple haired sighed.

"Gintoki, let's cook." Takasugi took the permed to the old japanese style kitchen. He holding Gintoki's hand, covering the pale white hand with his slightly smaller hand. The kitchen was placed separately from the main house. Takasugi took a pot and heated it up. Gintoki stares at the angry looked purple haired.

"...Takasugi, you'll cook, I'll prepare the ingredients."

"Idiot, I can't cook!" Takasugi frowned, flared at the silver samurai.

"You can. I'll help after all." Gintoki smiled a rare gentle smile. The purple haired flustered, but by seeing the gentle smile he agreed. A reddened cheeks was visible to be seen by Gintoki.

After an hour, they brought a big pot of curry and two big pots of rice. Everyone look the foods suspiciously, remembering that Takasugi was the one who cooked it. In the crowd of people, Gintoki took a bowl of rice and a big amount of curry. He eats it without any hesitation. Looked at him, the other ronin start to eat the curry and have their dinner.

That night, most of the ronin had a stomach ache. Another dinner accident that involved Takasugi has been added to the list.

* * *

Takasugi can not sleep. Not because the guilty nor the stomach ache. He just can't sleep well tonight. He turned his head from the white ceiling, seeing a silver samurai sits on his futon.

"You... are you alright?" Takasugi stared at the awaken Gintoki.

"I'm alright, my stomach is resistance to your poison cooking."

"Moron, I'm not talking about that!" The purple haired sit besides the silver permed. Gintoki laughs and walks away. "—Wait!"

The silver samurai walked to the shrine that built near the dojo. Takasugi followed him. The shrine was surrounded by many cherry blossoms tree. The pink petals flying, swayed by the night winds. The moon illuminating the night with his swallowing light. It is full-moon, a pretty one.

"...Takasugi." Gintoki looks at the purple haired. The winds brought the cherry blossoms petals to the two standing samurai. Built a serious atmosphere around the youngsters. "What did you mean by my expression?"

"...It's your expression when you want to revenge for sensei." Takasugi said that in a deep cold tone. Gintoki's eyes widened in surprise. His hands trembling. The purple haired held the permed sweaty hands and stared him right at his eyes. "I've seen it when you know the one that scheming sensei's execution, Gintoki."

A long silence. The crickets' sounds resounding from the forest. The clouds covered the moonlight, giving a pitch black shadow in the town. The stars was too dim to lighten the scenery. Takasugi still holds Gin's hand tight. Takasugi sighed.

"Gintoki, I know, no one can accept sensei death, but—"

"No, that's not true!" The silver permed cut Takasugi sentence. His voice echoed in the pink petals rain. His hand trembling again. Takasugi clenched his teeth.

"But you're, Gintoki!" The purple haired teen yelled. In the darkness Gintoki can clearly see a sad face in front of him. The permed turned his face from Takasugi.

"...Shouyo-sensei..., His death was unfair!" Takasugi can't hold his emotion anymore. He punched him hard on his face, sent the permed to the ground. The silver samurai's cheek was swelling a little.

"Gintoki, you promised him this,right?" The purple haired said in a cold calm tone. Gintoki's eyes were widened. He recall a long time ago memories, a childhood memories. When Shouyo-sensei was still alive. When the red flame was ruling the night sky. When the young silver samurai was a little brat. Takasugi continued his sentence; "That you'll protect anything that you want to protect."

"..." Gintoki widens his eyes, breaths a short breath. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into Takasugi. Burying his face deep into purple haired broad chest. Filled his face with Takasugi's warmth. The permed can feel two hands on his back that bring him closer. Gintoki opened his crimson eyes and whispered. "You were right. I promised him..."

"Then, what do you want to do now?" Takasugi asked while hugging the silver permed.

"...I want to protect you..."

"Eh?!" Takasugi blushed. Gintoki started to gaze at the purple haired. He smiled.

"Katsura, Tatsuma, then, all of my comrades." He said in a happy tone. Then the usual goofy face appeared again. Takasugi broke a sweat in a deep miscalculation.

"Oh, oh, sou, you promise?" The purple haired stood up, walked away from the shrine. Gintoki follow him and hold his hand. The cloud exposed a bright light from the moon. Lighten the two youngsters again.

"Promise. I'll use that expression to protect what I want to protect." Gintoki put his arm on Takasugi's shoulder, bringing his face closer. Takasugi chuckled.

"Oh, Sou ka na? I'll wait for it then, Gintoki!" The purple haired teased the silver permed. Gintoki laughs.

"Yeah, yeah! Bastard! Wait for it!"

* * *

Gintoki standing alone in the Edo hospital corridor. Freezing like a mannequin. He takes a deep breath.

"WHAT THE HELL I WAS DOING WITH THAT BASTARD?!" Gintoki screams as loud as he can. The white perm can hear the nurse head shh-ed him. But still, he is mad to himself. How could he make such situation with that bastard, a drama-like situation that can only be seen on a romance autumn drama. And again, he regretted to remembering when Takasugi was very close to him.

"Damn, damn, damn..." He mumbled. But Gintoki also thanked to Takasugi for bring him to a right way that time. His cheeks were slightly blushed when he remembered that promise. He mumbled again; "He was very close, eh?"

Gin thinks and starts to walking to the toilet. He thinks about the past young Takasugi who was always calm or angry looking, a sadist, can't cook, always teasing him, and well determined. Then compares him to the current Takasugi who kissed the permed forcefully, stabbed a friend, was confessing after his crush hates him, and still sadist. Gintoki nodded at himself.

He stopped walking for a moment and talking to himself; "I don't think he was different from before."

~~~  
FYI:  
- Nikujaga is a japanese dish like a beef stew (niku= beef, jaga=potato).  
- Ronin means masterless samurai or so...

* * *

**Little free talk:**

Uhh, this chapter is little confusing, maybe... I'd think the young Gintoki, Takasugi, Katsura, and Tatsuma in this fic are 15 years old or so. Well this is a fiction, so a bit(read:big) OOCness is alright, right? ^^;

Don't forget to leave a review!~~~ \(-u- \ = / -u-)/

**thanks for reading this fic**


	4. Hijikata-san's Day

土方さん の 日

**Warning!:**

**Boy x Boy (Yaoi)**

**Don't like Don't Read :D**

Free Note : Well, even the story is basically about Gin-san, but after re-watched episode 87; where Mitsuba arc ended, I want to write more about Hijikata. And this chapter wasn't beta-ed ^^;

and could you rate the cover image? Since I want to write a doujinshi for Gintama, so plz rate it x"D

* * *

"30 minutes. What should we do, Bakakata!?" Kagura swinging her umbrella around the black haired man head, one centimeter left and he'll lose it. "Sou, sou, 30 minutes already. Bakakata-san." Sougo took out his bazooka. Hijikata stared at two imbeciles that annoy him for.

"Shut up! It's Hijikata, not Bakakata!" The black haired screamed angrily. As the two brats keep gathering around him, He can't stand it anymore. Hospitalized person needs more privacy, you know. "Shitsurejimasu!~" The sliding door opened, showing a glasses wearing Shimura Shinpachi.

"Are? Shinpachi, why are you here?" Kagura asked. "Gin-san told me to brought him some lunch. Ah, of course, for Hijikata-san too." Shinpachi give the Vice Commander a pink rabbit patterned lunch box. It's quite ridiculous, since He's already in his twenties. "Heh, thanks, though I don't want to owe that bastard a thing anymore." Hijikata takes his cigarette out and walked with his crutch.

Once the bigger man left, Kagura took the lunch box and opened it, "You shouldn't throw away any foods, they'll crying in despair if you do! I'll eat it for this rice happiness!"

"That's for Gin-san! Oi!" Shinpachi screamed, But to stop the hungry Yato girl is just impossible. Sougo took Hijikata's part and casually eat it. "Oh, megane, It's good. You're the one who cooked this? It's ridiculous, not match with your character at all." He said.

"What?! Stop eating! You're the one who being ridiculous here!" Shinpachi screamed again, but as always being ignored. Sougo keeps on eating. The brunette took a breath and asked, "But I wonder what is this dark matter thing..., Tamagoyaki?"

"Uwaah—! Okita-san, don't eat it! That's Ane-ue..." Before a blink of eye, Sougo fallen unconscious with nasty bubbles on his mouth.

* * *

Hijikata breaths the nicotine gas. He standing around the men restroom. After a few breaths, a silver permed came out with his usual proper clothes. They stared at each other.  
"What are you doing? Stalking me or what?" Gintoki said, grinned.

"As if! —Well, you see, c-come with me." Hijikata grabbed Gintoki's hand along with him. Leaving the Big Edo Hospital.  
Hijikata and Gintoki walk in slow pace. Gintoki picking his nose while talking to the man beside him. "Oi, Is it OK to walk with your injuries now?" He said.

"Don't underestimating me. I've promised you something, remember?" Hijikata talks in angry tone. Gintoki doesn't looks like He remembers something, but Hijikata ignored that fact. "Ah, actually, where's the nearest cafe around here, tell me!" Hijikata said.

"Why the hell I have to take an order from you?"

"This bastard—! Shut up and tell me, Yorozuya!"

"Yeah, yeah. Actually, just follow me." The permed said. They just walk straight on without take any turn. As they walk, more young girls appeared. In front of the Demon Vice Commander, a pinky lovely youngster cafe placed.

"Yorozuya, are you serious?!"

"Hijikata-kun... Remember to take the table that lacks of decorations." Gintoki just nodded and they two walked into the store.

A waitress greeted them, "Ah, Sakata-dono, long time no see. Ah, you bring your male friend too, good!" She showed the only unoccupied seat.

"—Shit!" They cursed themselves. Men in their twenties visited a girlish cafe and seated right on the most decorated seat with a small board on It's top that marked "for couple only". They elbowed each other and started to argue.

"Yorozuya! You always go to this kind of cafe?!" Hijikata whispered.

"Well you see they have delicious parfait and I used to be work for them to promote this store, damn it!"

"What?! Wearing parfait costume and walking around the city?!"

"No! Moron, Shut the hell up!" Both Gintoki and Hijikata tightening their fist, ready to turns this debate into fight. But as they argued, Hedoro, our kind big green inhuman being, dragged them to their seat.

"Minna, It's not a place for fight, right?" He smiled. Gintoki and Hijikata just freeze and suffer in thrills. They nodded without saying anything.

* * *

The poisoned Sougo brought by the nurse into the emergency room to gets his treatment. The other youngsters ran along the corridor to catch up the wheeled bed.

"Baka Okita! Hang in there!" Kagura screamed.

"Okita-san!" Shinpachi also screamed. They stopped as Sougo has entered the emergency room. Without doubt, Sougo has been poisoned by the dark matter 'tamagoyaki'. Shinpachi wondered why Sougo doesn't feel anything when He ate it and on top of that, He also said that that dark matter is delicious, '_is Ane-ue's Tamagoyaki has leveled up?!_' He thinks. The man turns his head to Kagura, her eyes are teary. Kagura sobbing and hiding her face, it's quite clear that she is crying. "Ka-Kagura-chan, don't cr—"

"Baka yaro! You promised me 300 yen yesterday, don't die before you pay it, moron!" Kagura yelled out loud.

"Give it back! Give my sympathy back!" Shinpachi screamed a punchline.

"Shut up! You're only Sh*npachi!" Kagura fights back still with her misundestanding teary eyes.

"What?! Since when my name has a sensor on it?! Is it considered as mature content or strong language?!" When the two freelancer fight, the head nurse came out from the room and yelled.

"Shut up! This is hospital!"

* * *

A youngster cafe. The wall painted in pink and yellow with hearts and bows decorations. All of the waiter and waitress dressed in butler and maid outfit. The only costumer are young girls and sometimes with their 'forced to go' boyfriend. The menu only consist of sweets with annoying to read name such as "Blow My Soul to Seoul Already Strawberry Parfait" or "Let's Do SM Playing Tonight Shortcake". And in that kind of place Hijikata and Gintoki seated in the middle of the room, coincidentally sat on the cutest seat that bring more attention to those two. The girls start chatting and gossiping.

"Hey, minna, look at them, they're hot!"

"Uwaah, so true. Especially the black haired one."

"I prefer the permed though, He's cute."

"Are you serious?! He has that slanted dead fish eyes! ...Ah, you're right. He's cool. Uwah! Both are hot, I can't choose!"

"Wait, wait! They're sit on the couple seat, right? Are they a couple?"

"Ah, such a waste, they're definitely gay."

The last comment give a fatal blow to both Hijikata and Gintoki. It's true that Hijikata has sexually harassed Gin, But to be called Gay by a complete stranger is just hurt. A waiter come and give them two sheets of menu. "My treat." Hijikata said.

"Owah! Maji de omae wa?! Then, I'll eat sweets until I'm full! I want two Jumbo Chome Chome Police Eat Shit Parfait." Gintoki smiling all happy like a kid in his first study tour. The waiter turned his head to Hijikata and asked him, "What do you want sir?" Hijikata shakes his head and lights his cigarette. The waiter leaves after that. The young girls still all excited about these two existence, whether it is normal girl who finds they hot or fujoshi who mistook them for being a gay couple, But those two don't give a single attention about what happen in their surrounding at all.

"Yorozuya, actually I want to ask you something." Gin lifted his eyebrows wait for the next sentence. Hijikata sighed a bit, then puffed the cigarette. "Actually it's something about Takasugi."

Gintoki widen his sleepy eyes a bit. "Spit it out." He said.

"That bastard said that He wants you... Ah, honestly, what he's thinking about you anyway?" Hijikata explained, hiding his anxiety within the thick smoke. He's so curious, "is that mean Gin and that terrorist know each other or Takasugi just want to dispose his enemy or what?!" He thinks.

"...He." Gintoki stopped. The curiousity rate is going higher and higher. Hijikata make his face closer to Gin.

"He?"

"He was my comrade." Gintoki said that out loud with relaxing smile on his face. Hijikata broke out a single sweat. "We studied under the same teacher back then." Gintoki lightly tell the black haired vice commander.

"...I see." The two samurai keep the silence between them, across that sixty centimeter distance. Gintoki keeps the little But visible smile and Hijikata just breaths the unhealthy smoke. Once the waiter give the two big jumbo parfaits on Gintoki's side, the permed frowns a little, then pointing his index finger at the Vice Commander. "I only order one, the second bowl is his." He said. Both the waiter and Hijikata puzzled, But none of them protested. The waiter then moves the second bowl in front of Hijikata.

"You've to eat that! I bet you never eat something as delicious as it since you only obsessed with your dog food!" Gintoki said in lively annoying tone. Still puzzled, Hijikata took his yellow mayonnaise bottle out, But before He squeezes it, a hand stopped him right way. "I've told you to eat it! It's very rare Gin-san wants to share his parfait, don't interfere the original taste with mayonnaise, Hijikata-kun!"

"...What wrong with yo— Ah!" Hijikata remembered this kind of pattern. He sighed and continued his line. "...Yeah, yeah, I won't add any mayonnaise, Natural Perm! Shut up!" Then the Silver samurai laughs a bit. Hijikata stared at the same height man, remembering a long time ago memory. "Yeah, this situation..." He whispered to himself.

It was a simple country side restaurant. They were sitting faced each other. The only option in the menu was Udon. A person who sat in front of him smiling a lot that time. A beautiful gentle person.

"...Mitsuba."

* * *

It was in a run down Udon restaurant in Bushuu. The place is not too far from Kondou dojo. It was summer, in the night before the fireworks festival being held. Sougo, Kondou, and the other was preparing the festival. Only Hijikata who was free since He had worked overtime yesterday.

"Toushirou-kun!" Mitsuba called the long haired samurai name. Young Hijikata left the other samurai. "Hehe, you promised me right?"

"Yeah, yeah, It's my treat." Mitsuba giggled in happiness. They two walks along the man made path. Walking across the beautiful summer scenery. Many children run in the forest to catch bugs. Many samurai help the festival preparation. Crickets sound It's noisy tone. And couples walks peacefully with a little chit chat.

At the Udon restaurant, Hijikata just give the menu list to Mitsuba. He was too unconcerned to read. "We'll have two Special Udon." Mitsuba smiled at the old chef. The brunette smiling again, a happy smile.

"...Okita-dono seems really like summer." Mitsuba pinched her eyebrows by hearing that. "I already told you, just Mitsuba is OK!" She said. Hijikata flushed a little and turned his head away. He really can't handle this kind of situation.  
The old man brought the two big bowls of Udon to their table and walked back to the counter. As usual Mitsuba use all of the pepper, wasabi, and dried chilli from his bag to her own dish.

"Toushirou-kun, do you know when you eat a delicious food, you'll think that you're the luckiest person for being in this world and..." Hijikata listened and put his mayonnaise bottle off from his hand. Mitsuba continued, "...you'll think, 'It's so delicious that I want him to eat it too.' ...Me too. When last time I eat this Udon, I feel that way."

She added more wasabi and give it to Hijikata. And the normal special Udon now placed in front of Mitsuba. She added the exact same unnecessary seasonings; wasabi, pepper, and dried chilli. Hijikata gulped and screamed to the shop owner. "...Oyaji! Give me water!"

He ate it in an instant. His face reddened due to the taste of the food. He sweated like a man who trapped in sauna for hours. "How it taste?" Mitsuba asked.

"...De-delicious." He said. The cricket sounds now mixed with laughter. But at that time, He just want to see that smile, lively smile for a cold hearted samurai.

* * *

But now the one who faces him is not Mitsuba, it is Gintoki. A man with very difficult to understand personality. Hijikata took the spoon and ate the parfait. The strawberry ice cream melts in his mouth with the milk chocolate pieces. Sweet, so sweet that He almost lost his consciousness. But by smelling the scent, He remember another day, no, every time scent he meets Gintoki, a sweet sugar-like scent. Gintoki stared at Hijikata and smiled a bit. "See? Delicious isn't it?" Her asked.

"Yeah, yeah, now give me plain water. The taste covered my tongue, bastard." Hijikata answered. He smiled despite the too much sweet taste in his mouth.

Gintoki laughed. "Miss, plain water for him!"

* * *

In the rooftop of the cafe, a navy blue haired man playing his shamisen. It' Kawakami Bansai, He smiles a lot when hearing various 'heart's song' from the cafe.

"It's seems you're peeping that man's song. Is his song is that interesting to be heard?" A low toned man voice came out from behind. It's Takasugi. Bansai chuckled, "Shinsuke-sama, to be honest, his song is as interesting as yours."

"What genre is it? His song?" Takasugi asked. Bansai closed his eyes and started to search a tiny melody in the crowd. He sweat dropped. Takasugi sensed the changes in Bansai pace.

"?, What's happen?" He asked again.

"No, Shinsuke-sama, as I thought I can't put his song into any genre." Takasugi chuckled and took a sedge hat. He walked downstairs. "Bansai." A resounding Takasugi's voice is being heard. "I'll leave the plan execution with you."

Bansai just silently nodded and played his shamisen again.

* * *

It's only 7 pm. Gintoki walked Hijikata to his room. Or I should say Hijikata is the one who walked drunk Gintoki. The permed only took three bottles of sake and now being half conscious. He keeps mumbling something that Hijikata didn't know. It's not about his Yorozuya 'family'. Neither about Edo's citizens story. It's about the story long before the samurai comes to Kabuki Chou.

"Cut it out, Yorozuya! Shut up already!" He said when they reached the room. No one waiting in his room, not even a single living being. Gintoki leans himself towards Hijikata. "...Don't get cocky!..." The permed mumbled again.

"What the hell is He dreamed about—Tch! Put your shoes off!" Hijikata frowned and took of Gintoki's boots. Hijikata throw himself in the comfy bed with Gintoki. The black shirt that Gin always wear is unzipped by himself, unconsciously, revealing the abs and his broad chest. "Hot. This room is too hot, did you even opened the window, Zura?!" Gintoki mumbled and threw his white kimono. Hijikata looked at him awkwardly, thinks in his head; '_is he really asleep?!_'.

Now it's too hot for Hijikata, Gintoki keeps hugging him and mistaking him as a pillow. "I'm not your damn dakimura!" He screamed, and sat on he bed, sighed. He stared at Gintoki who is topless and only wearing his short black pants. "He smells like an ice cream." Hijikata said to himself. Suddenly Gintoki holds the black haired man's hand.

"Oogushi-kun, mayonnaise tastes weird..." Gintoki said quite clearly. Hijikata remembers that nickname, "Who the hell is Oogushi?! I'm Hijikata! And why the fuck you're complaining about mayonnaise?!" Hijikata bit his lips, annoyed. He remembers when he met Gintoki in person. The first time they clashed swords, it was a tiny feeling, but right when his sword is broken he feels so enchanted by the permed. He admires him. Hijikata sloped himself into he bed. "In the end, I can't understands him at all." He sighed again.

Gintoki suddenly leaned his body to Hijikata, his crotch touched the other man's exposed thigh. His hands fingered Hijikata through the kimono, this time, definitely, Gintoki isn't mistaking him as a dakimura. He caressing the black haired man. Touches his crotch and breaths on his ears at the same time. Without knowing, Hijikata is already hard. "Ngh—! Ahh!" He moaned.

"Eh? This sex doll can talk?" Gintoki says still with his eyes closed. "Seriously, you are mistaking me from a dakimura to a sex doll?! And what the hell are you dreaming about?!" Hijikata screamed and blushed in a same time. Gintoki stopped fingering and hugged the other man. He scowled and put his hand on Gintoki's head. Pull it closer and kissed him on cheek, bit him on neck and left a red mark. Hijikata pulling his arm to move and grab other man jaw. A forced kiss. He hungrily kiss Gintoki, filling his mouth with his slippery tongue. Hot breaths filled the corner of his mouth. "Baka Yorozuya, you've made me horny. Ah, he still sleeping..."

Hijikata reddened, founding his current state that loves Gintoki this much. Since the day they clashed their swords, this feeling keep growing bigger and taller. It's can't be withered away so easily, it's like a living cockroaches, it's like him. Suddenly Gintoki sniffing him. "What're you doing?" Hijikata screamed, embarrassed.

"...This sex doll..." Gintoki mumbled. "So He still thinks that I'm a sex doll?!" Hijikata yelled at the sleeping Gintoki. Then the permed continued his sentence.

" ...Smells sucks." By hearing that, Hijikata without any guilt kicked him, threw the permed out from the bed.

"Baka Yorozuya!" He screamed as loud as He can, filled the corridor with the echoed sounds.

* * *

** ~Little omake~**

Fujoshi's POV

"Yorozuya, actually I want to ask you something." The black haired man said. "Actually it's something about Takasugi." Uwah, the third party?! The silver permed cheated on him?!

"Spit it out." The permed said. Ugh, from that way of talking, is He a seme?

"That bastard said that He wants you... Ah, honestly, what he's thinking about you anyway?" The black haired explained. Oh, the permed doesn't cheat, But this Takasugi person loves him.

"...He." The permed stopped. The curiousity rate is going higher and higher. Come on, He's your what?!

"He?"

"He was my comrade. We studied under the same teacher back then." The silver permed lightly tell the black haired. A childhood friends relationship?! Kawaii~ Pity this Takasugi person, He must be loves the permed and stays by his side in, But instead going out with him, He choose the black haired new guy. Fights Takasugi, Don't give up!

~At the rooftop.~

"Achoo!" Takasugi sneezing.

"Shinsuke-sama?! Are you catch a cold?" Matako gives him a tissue.

"Nah, I'm alright." Takasugi answered lightly. But his face twitched a bit. "But something out of nowhere sure irritates me."  
Pitying Takasugi just give him anger... Seriously.

~~~  
FYI:  
- Fujoshi is a girl who like gay/yaoi stories, couple, etc. and Fudanshi is a boy version of Fujoshi

- "Maji de omae wa" roughly means "are you serious"

- Seme is 'top', Uke is 'bottom', you know what I mean xD

* * *

**Little free talk:**

Sorry for the slow update ^^ and I just realized that I write Mitsuba as Mashiba in first chapter and Shinsengumi as Shisengumi ;_;. Well this is a fiction, so a bit(read:big) OOCness is alright, right? ^^;/slapped/

Don't forget to leave a review!~~~ \(-u- \ = / -u-)/

**thanks for reading this fic**

he's still sleep


End file.
